


Grand Plans

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Character Study, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd always dreamed of working on the Plate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Traxits](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traxits/gifts).



They are, to him, a thing of beauty. Not merely one page, but sheet upon over-sized sheet of plans and diagrams, notations about the wonders of tensile strength and load-bearing capacity alongside more mundane calculations regarding power conduits and waste reclamation. They are the work of dozens of engineers spanning nearly two decades, but most of the work on this final set, the only complete blueprint of the infamous Midgar Plate in existence, is his.

He'd always dreamed of working on the Plate, of adding his own knowledge and vision to one of the biggest engineering projects ever undertaken. He never dreamed that he would be the one to finish it, that he would one day bear the title 'Director of Urban Planning', that the Midgar Project would become _his_ project. And he'd never understood, until he reached Midgar, just what the Plate meant: two worlds divided by class, one that lived in the bright, visionary future the Midgar Project had promised, and another that was sentenced to spend their lives in perpetual gloom and filth by the poverty they were born to. A separation that all his careful work on the Plate helped to make entrenched reality.

Now the Plate is gone, and Reeve Tuesti makes plans that work towards a better Planet, a brighter future for all and not just the wealthy few. There's a sense of satisfaction in heading up the WRO, in playing the political games he'd once hated to bring about a very different conclusion. But still, every now and then, he drags out the blueprints he keeps stored away in his office, pores over them with a sense of achievement and longing. And he dreams of what it would have been like to see these plans made reality.


End file.
